One more ubercool trick shot
by CeMi07
Summary: [Spoiler alert for Episode 2!] "Jesus! I shot myself! Back up, back up!" I rewound, every time I got a little more out of it, but shit... there was no other way. I couldn't rewind long enough! [Oneshot]
1. Bang!

**Authors Note:** Hi there again. So this little piece of.. something, popped up in my head right after Chloe shot herself (god damn, did that one scare me... like hell Chloe, put that fucking gun away!). Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

One more trick shot. Okay what should be her next target?

I already felt weak after I rewound like 4-5 times, but one more would be okay.  
"How about the bumper?" that should do the trick. After Chloe's silly last words for the bumper, her shot echoed trough the air, followed by her cursing. "Shit! Jesus, I shot myself! Back up, back up!" Her bullet recoiled and got her right in the front. I couldn't see exactly where it hit her, but she was falling to her knees, huffing in pain and loosing her balance. "Hold on Chloe!" _I got this!_  
As I rewound I could feel my headspin. My vision went blurry and patches of red and black got into my sight. As I got out of the rewinding, I heard the shot again. _Shit, that wasn't far enough!_ I tried it again, only to get to the exact same scene as before, Chloe, hunched down on her knees. As I tried it again, my nose began to bleed. _No, not know, come on Max, you can't let her die again!_ I tried it a few times by now, only with little success.  
I got to the point where she said her goodbye to the car bumper, but I couldn't get her to stop pulling the trigger. My hand nearly at her wrist, then the shot, the pain. Again.  
Every time I got a little more out of it, but shit... there was no other way. I couldn't rewind long enough to stop her from shooting this god damn bumper. The only way to not get her shot, was to step in between the bullet and her. One step would do it. One step and I could save her.  
There it was again. Her last words. "Goodbye cruel bumper." _Goodbye Chloe. _

_Bang!_

**"Max!"**


	2. Angel

**Authors Note:** Ok here is the deal. I don't want this to be a full story with complex storyline and such, but I wanted to add a little extra to it, since the "first chapter" seemed so short (this one is 200 words longer ! Well.. 192, but you get the idea!). The ending is kinda open for a little more, because I want to add one more chapter. It will just be a quick recap of what happend from Chloe's point of view. Till this comes out, Enjoy this little add-on!

* * *

There was this stinging pain in my head. Stars swirled around in the darkness that surrounded me. Nothing seemed to be here, just this ain and the feeling of loneliness that consumed me with every second. My body was flying in mid air, at least I thought so.

I couldn't tell where was up and down, left and right. It just was... there. I was there, alone. A breeze went by and I shuddered. As I looked up again, I saw no star anymore. There was only blackness and it scared me.

_Chloe..._  
_"M...ax...Max...Max!"_ I heard her voice. Where did it came from? My head turned around, searching for the source, but I couldn't find her.

"Max!" There it was again. As I looked around another time, I noticed a dim, white light in the distance. I forced myself to move towards it, but my body was held in place. It didn't get to me, why I couldn't move, until I looked down.

Chains tied me to the spot I woke up on. My wrists were bound together and I couldn't move. I couldn't escape this place. Tears started to form in my eyes and my hands were shaking visibly. I held the high, covering my face and sobbed. _"Chloe!"_

_"Max!"_ Her voice was there to reach, like I could reach my hand out and touch her, but I couldn't. She wasn't here, in this dark place. Nobody was here.  
Between sobs I looked up once again, hoping to see her face.

My vision was blurry and it took me a while to adjust to the bright light. I blinked a few times as I could see a figure starting to form in front of me. My eyes widened in surprise as I realized what was there.

"Chloe!"  
"Come on Max, let's go back." She reached for my hand and held it tight. The cuffs sprung open and fell into the pitch black, as she pulled me towards her. Chloe hugged me and gently stroke my head. I felt safe again and not alone anymore.

The white light behind her grew bigger and soon it filled the whole space I was kept in. Nothing scary was to be seen, no more darkness that tried to consume me. I looked up in her blue eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, Chloe."  
She looked into my eyes and gave me this warm smile of hers. Before she could say anything back, I woke up.

I saw a blue sky, slowly turning red, a few clouds and birds flying through the air. Suddenly Chloe's head came into my field of vision.  
"Max! You're awake! Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay."

"I...I'm..." My head was lying on her knees and she was stroking my head the whole time. Her blue eyes were red and there were still a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "...fine."  
"Oh thank goodness! You scared the shit out of me." she laughed.

I smiled at her. The setting sun made her silhouette glow and for a quick moment I thought to see wings on her back.  
"You really are an angel."  
"What?" Chloe wiped away her tears.

I shook my head.  
"Nothing... Could you tell me exactly what happened?"


End file.
